Error correction of source signals is a fertile field. In particular, error correction of digital data such as wirelessly transmitted information including but not limited to high definition (HD) TV signals is of interest, because data can be lost or corrupted in transmission. For instance, for short range transmission of HDTV using, e.g., the 60 GHz unlicensed frequency band, if a person walks between the transmitter and receiver, data can be momentarily lost. The present invention is directed to an improved method for error correction that is particularly though not exclusively useful for error correction in wirelessly transmitted HDTV signals.